True Colors
is the 16th Case of Yūki Tabata's Hungry Joker. Summary While Chitose Toriiooji and the rest of the group are still shocked about Heidi's siblings revelation, they were taken by surprise when Heidi's said brother suddenly appears in front of Heidi. As his brother asks him about his poor condition due to his fight with Dodomekis, Heidi can be seen still being amazed by his brother's feats which he assumes to be a Spatial Manipulation ability. A moment later, Heidi's brother proceed on re-entering his black sphere portal back to Dodomekis' side where he allows him to rest and proceed on sending him back. After Dodomekis shows his gratitude to Nacht, his superior, he can be seen already thinking about the pleasures he will get from his maids. Unfortunately, Nacht unknowingly transfers only Dodomekis' stomach which resulting him to scream in agony. Dodomekis quickly asks the reason for his superior bizzare action in which Nacht wickedly answers that he will send Dodomekis back piece by piece starting from his stomach. He then proceed on taking off the Curare Beak from Dodomekis as he gave him his final gratitude for his services. Seeing his brother's action prompts Heidi to recall one of his memories where he sees him standing in the middle of numerous glowing corpses. As Heidi asks the reason behind the massive glowing corpses incident in his memories, he is taken by surprise when Nacht easily answers that all the memories that Heidi possesses was deliberately inserted by himself. Furthermore, Nacht reveals that those memories was inserted in order to allow Heidi to search for him after he was used for his experiment which resulted on all of Heidi's memories being erased. Hearing about her instructor's older brother cruel acts, Chitose Toriiooji angrily demands a reason for Nacht's actions. However, unfazed by her anger, he calmly response by giving her an ambiguous answer which indicates his lack of care for his younger brother well-being. He then proceeds on Heidi, whom he calls Barschheit, to enter Mavro's membership while mentioning that their mother was worried for nothing after seeing Heidi's post-experiment condition. His sudden offers towards Heidi enrages Chitose further where she boldly states that her instructor is a human and will not oblige to his demand. However, as Nacht hears her argument, he then once again moves through his portal and re-appears in front of Heidi where he asks whether his sudden uneasiness is because of the fear that he might killed his assistant. He then once again asks the inevitable question where he clearly states that it is the time for Heidi to choose whether he wants to side with the so-called "God" species Mavro or the humans. As Nacht rises his arm, confident about Heidi's submission to him, he was utterly rejected as Heidi indifferently declined his offer. Heidi states that even though it looks like the Mavros are superior as of now, he believes that the humans will come victorious in the end. Unsatisfied by his answer, Nacht once again asks Heidi, while referring him as "Barschheit", to reconsider his answer as it is not the reply that he had expected. However, before he is able to make his point; Heidi who don't understand the reason of why his older brother kept calling him Barschheit, boldly states that he doesn't want to be called in such a way as he unleash an Air Slicer attack at point-blank range. Unfortunately to Heidi's surprise, his attack is not able to leave even a single scratch at Nacht. Seeing his younger brother behavior, he decided to kill him instead while commenting how their mother is also a human which indicates that Heidi's action is "logical". Realizing that he is about to be killed, Heidi can be seen quickly being shrouded by fear in which noted by his older brother. Nacht then reveals that he had never know the feeling of fear while also hinting that there are things that his younger brother knows but is unknown to him. Thus, in the end he decided to spare Heidi's life and leaves through his portal. Before leaving, Nacht claims that Heidi has exceed his expectation and starts wondering about who will be victorious in the war between the Mavros and the humans. He also hinted that the answer to his riddle would be a "fun" experiment for his brother. As he leaves, Heidi calmly states that he will show the result of his experiment to Nacht on the next encounters while stating that he will need to perform further experiments on his apple. Hearing that Heidi has found a new goal, Vivian Blanchard shyly reminds him that he has friends to support him in which he indifferently laugh about it while reconfirming that he is in their hands for support. His answer which deviates from his usual personality was taken as a surprise by Chitose, Vivi and Nils. However, they happily accept that they will support him until the end. Heidi then boldly states that the first thing he would do is running a complete diagnosis on Vivian's body which utterly embarrasses her. As Heidi proceed on asking Nils to prepare antidotes for Dodomekis' poison in which he is planning to use his grandmother's plant recipe, Vivi quietly reports back to the Headquarter of White Joker and states that Heidi is their ally. Abilities and Equipments used Navigation